tntgfandomcom-20200214-history
Troll
Trolls are consumed by their primal instincts. Beware their fierce hunger, for they will use any means to obtain that which they crave. ''- From an Ancient Guktan Tome''Everquest II Online Game (2004). Daybreak Game Company. Character Creation Screen Trolls care only about satisfying their hunger for food and lust for battle. Their unpredictable behavior and formidable strength make them fearsome and deadly opponents. Despite their limitations, trolls are not to be underestimated. A particularly savage clan filled with hate, Trolls have daunting strength and stamina, which make them good fighters of any type.Everquest II Online Game (2004). Daybreak Game Company. https://www.everquest2.com/races Trolls were the first race on Norrath, created by Cazic-Thule. Their ancestral home was Grobb. Attributes= All s start with the same attribute values. Over the years these starting attribute values have become irrelevant and Trolls are able to function well with as class. Strength 25 Agility 18 Stamina 30 Intelligence 10 Wisdom 17 |-|Innate Abilities= These abilities are inherited by all s and cannot be changed. Name Description Effect Duration Ultravision Provides high contrast vision, but washes out color. Grants Ultravision to caster. 2 hours Innothule's Blessing Grants the troll increased out of combat health regeneration. Increases Out-of-Combat Health Regeneration of caster by 6.0 Passive Spell Ignore Terror Grants the troll temporary immunity to fear based effects. Makes caster immune to Fear effects. 20.0 seconds Tasty Things Trolls are actually quite skilled at making food, resulting in their meals having a longer lasting duration. Increases speed of caster by 5.0%. Passive Spell |-|Traditions= A can choose one racial tradition every 10 levels. Attribute Name Description Effect Duration Uncommon Insight Your devotion to the gods allows you to have increased wisdom. The amount of wisdom will increase as you gain level. Increases WIS of caster by 2.7 (by 44.0 at level 100). Passive Spell Cazic's Enduring Hold Your devotion to physical endeavors has granted you additional stamina. This additional stamina increases as you level. Increases STA of caster by 2.7 (by 44.0 at level 100). Passive Spell Combat Name Description Effect Duration Adoration Your study into the divine arts grants you additional skill with abilities requiring ministration. Increases Ministration of caster by 5.0 Passive Spell Brainy Your pursuit of divine magic allows you to cast beneficial spells faster. Improves the casting speed of beneficial spells by 2%. Passive Spell Stubborness Your practice of combat gives you additional skill in defense, parry and deflection. Increases Defense, Parry and Deflection of caster by 5.0 Passive Spell Good Blocking Not only are you skilled in attacking, you gain an additional chance to block with a shield or deflect an attack. Increases caster's chance to block by 2.0%. Passive Spell Noncombat Name Description Effect Duration Swamp Water Your divine skills allow you to purify drinks, allowing them to last longer than normal. Increases the duration of tradeskilled drinks by 10%. Passive Spell Restore Allows you to recover power faster while out of combat. Increases Out-of-Combat Power Regeneration of caster by 6.0 Passive Spell Bind Wound Binds your wounds by healing you for 2% of your total health while out of combat. Heals caster for 2.0% of max health. Instant Walk it Off Your increased stamina allows you to absorb damage from falling more readily. Decreases falling damage taken by caster by 15.0%. Passive Spell Pools Name Description Effect Duration Maniacal Madness Your devotion to the study of the divine arts increases your power pool slightly. Increases Max Power of caster by 3.0%. Passive Spell Basher's Will Your extra stamina allows you to gain additional hitpoints. Increases Max Health of caster by 3.0%. Passive Spell Resist Name Description Effect Duration Defy Magic Divine runes protect you and allow you to resist arcane attacks better. Increases Mitigation of caster vs arcane damage by 3. Passive Spell Putrid Hide Your skills in fighting have increased your ability to absorb physical blows. Increases Mitigation of caster vs physical damage by 3. Passive Spell Tradeskill Name Description Effect Duration More Glue Your wisdom allows you to increase the durability of items while tradeskilling. Increases the durability gain by 2 every round. Passive Spell Kruzz's Luck You gain a slight improvement to your chance to succeed and gain additional durability while tradeskilling. Increases the amount of durability gained by 1.0. Increases success chance by 1.0%. Passive Spell Troll Gourmet Their creations might not be tasty to some of the other races but the trolls love to cook nevertheless. Trolls gain additional skill in provisioning. Increases Artistry of caster by 5.0 Passive Spell Mender of the Mire Gives the troll who specializes in making armor an additional success chance. Increases the success chance of the armorer by 2 percent. Passive Spell Rub the Mud Off Increases the troll's skill in jewelcrafting. Increases Artificing of caster by 5.0 Passive Spell Category:Character Race